


office romance

by yutasvevo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, hyuckie is insecure :(, jeno is a wonderful best friend, makeout, markhyuck uwu, nomin is only mentioned, we need jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutasvevo/pseuds/yutasvevo
Summary: "Mr. Lee, the next intern is he-" Jeno opens the door and freezes in shock, his hand holding the handle tightly. "I'll send them in later."





	office romance

"Knock knock, Mr. Lee. May I come in?"

Mark Lee, the young CEO of Lee Corps, looks up from his towards the door and sighs at his secretory, shakes his head with a small smile, and goes back to his papers.

"Why do you even bother, Donghyuck? You know very well even if I do say no, you still are going to barge in as if you own this room." Donghyuck only grins cheekily at the latter, walking over to Mark's table with a bunch of files in his arms.

"These are the profiles of the interns to be interviewed today. Why do you have so many people interviewing for the internship? And most of them are really pretty females." Donghyuck says the last part softly as he drops the files on the table, pushing them over towards Mark who only grants them a glance, before he continues attending to the papers he was previously working on

"And what's wrong with pretty female interns?" Mark drops his pen (finally, Donghyuck thinks) and looks at the male in the eye, fondness dripping from his gaze and Donghyuck wants to melt. Mark is leaning his chin on his intertwined hands, which are now propped on the table. His glasses sit gracefully on the bridge of his nose and a few strands of his hair fall on his face, and Donghyuck wonders if they ever get a little irritating. His hand itches to move them aside, but instead he just inserts them in the pockets of his pants.

His mind replays Mark's question again and again. What's wrong with female interns? Absolutely nothing. Which is exactly why Donghyuck doesn't like it. All the girls who applied to be interviewed are insanely pretty, and does nothing but tug at Donghyuck's insecurities. He's scared Mark will fall for one of them before he even builts up the courage to confess. His insecurities build ugly bubbles inside his mind, but he refuses to show any of it to Mark.

Donghyuck opts to chuckle bitterly to himself, scolding his heart and brain again and again for falling for such an oblivious guy.

"Hyuck?" Mark calls out in concern, noticing how the male in front of him seemed to zone off. The latter looks up at his voice, his and his eyes stare directly into the elder's when he speaks his next words.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing is wrong." And it's true, and Donghyuck wants to cry.

Before the ugliness in his heart increases, Donghyuck leaves the room with a pout on his lips, leaving behind a confused and worried Mark, who only looks at the back of his head with a concerned gaze.

___

 

"What's with the face? You look like someone ate your candy." Lee Jeno, Mark's second right hand man, Donghyuck being the first, voices out once Donghyuck enters his cabin without bothering to knock.

"Not yet. But someone might." Donghyuck drops himself on the leather couch at the side and props his legs up, using his arm to cover his eyes.

"Is it something to do with Mark hyung?" Jeno puts down the papers he was examining and looks over at Donghyuck, using his finger to slightly move the strands of hair out of his sight.

"I'm tired. I'm going to rest. Wake me up in 30." Deciding to ignore the male, Donghyuck just shuts his eyes and wiggles to get in a comfortable position.

"The day just started, Hyuck."

"Your point?"

"Do you need some cuddles?"

"Please." Jeno smiles before he gets up and takes off his coat, moving to sit beside Donghyuck on the couch who immediately gets up and makes himself comfortable on the former's chest.

"Nap for a while." Jeno whispers while carding his hair through the younger's hair.

"Tell Nana I'm stealing you." The brunette just laughs at that, telling Donghyuck that his boyfriend wouldn't mind it at all.

God, if only everyone had a Jeno in their lives.

___

Donghyuck growls under his breath for the nth time, his hands clutching the pen in his hold tightly as he witnesses yet another interviewee attempting to flirt with Mark, a really pretty one at that. The moment she leaves, not before sending a wink Mark's way, Donghyuck exhales loudly and leaves his seat.

"They really think they have a chance, huh? Stupid, dumb, idiot, naïve but pretty, gorgeous and smart girls thinking they can get a job by flirting with him, or have a chance with him, which they might! And right in front of us!" Donghyuck mutters to himself with a scowl, displeasure obvious on his face. "I'm losing my mind."

Noticing the tension in Donghyuck's shoulders, Jeno, who was also seated along with Mark and Donghyuck for interviews, gives the latter a pat on his shoulder and announces his leave saying he will be back with the next intern, to which Mark nods gratefully before turning to his secretory.

"Hyuck," Mark calls him with an amusing smile, sliding out of his chair to lean against his table and crossing his arms on his chest.

"What?" Donghyuck grumpily turns to him, the scowl still present on his face. "What do you want?"

"Are you jealous?"

Donghyuck almost chokes on nothing and a blush starts to appear on his cheeks, looking just so beautiful on his melanin skin to Mark's eyes he wanted to do nothing but caress his cheeks with his thumb. Maybe admire his moles too. A kiss won't harm either.

"J-Jealous? Me? Pfft, you wish. What are you, Lee Taemin that I'd be jealous? Please, you need to get some of your braincells fixed if you really think that. The nerves, oh god." Donghyuck keeps on rambling to somehow cover his embarrassment but Mark knows him like the back of his hand. They didn't spend their entire lives together for nothing.

The elder just chuckles under his breath, looking at Donghyuck with brows raised in amusement and his heart is so full of adoration and love for the boy in front of him, and the said boy keeps rambling and rambling and sometimes Mark sometimes wished he could just shut up. Maybe he can do something about it.

"Hyuck,"

"What is it no-"

Donghyuck's sentence is cut off by Mark pulling him closer by his wrist and attaching his lips on the younger male's, his other hand by the small of Donghyuck's back to hold him in place. Donghyuck isn't able to do anything and just stands still, eyes wide in shock as Mark's soft lips move against his own.

When Mark pulls him closer by the waist does he snap back to reality and pushes the older male away by his shoulders. Both look at each other with wide eyes, Donghyuck's eyes holding shock and confusion, while Mark's hold hurt, fear, and regret.

"I-... Hyuck, I'm so sorry... I-I don't know what came onto me, oh my god, I'm so so sorry I'm so stupid. I definitely ruined our friendship. I can't believe what I just did, Hyuck, please forgive m-"

This time, Donghyuck is the one cutting him off. By his lips. He doesn't know where the sudden confidence in him came from. Earlier, he was just really shocked and needed a moment to comprehend what was happening but seeing how his actions may have upset Mark, his heart clenched and he acted without any hesitation, reciprocating the affection he couldn't before.

Mark is for sure, taken by surprise but doesn't waste a second before he kisses back, relief evident in the way he relaxes a little and pulls Donghyuck even closer to him. The tan male is completely leaning on Mark, his arms circled around the latter's neck and tugging gently at his hair by the nape. Mark's hold on Donghyuck's waist was just as tight, hands occasionally roaming up and down and then settling by his hips, holding them in place as he devours the younger's mouth.

Even though Donghyuck initiated the kiss, Mark doesn't think twice before taking the lead, his lips doing wonders on the younger's ones. He pulls Donghyuck's bottom lip between his teeth, gently nibbling on it and emitting a satisfying hum from the other male.

"You like that?" Mark's mouth moves lower, leaving gentle kisses everywhere as he trails his path oh so slowly down Donghyuck's neck. The latter emits an incoherent sound at the sensation of the older's lips on his sensitive area, nipping and sucking on the skin.

"I... I like you." He manages to reply hotly, his voice coming out breathless and Mark groans, joining their lips together again with much more force.

"God, I love you so much." Donghyuck gasps at that and the older takes this chance to slide his tongue into the younger's mouth, exploring it, tasting every bit of his mouth that tasted like honey. He hums against the latter's mouth and Donghyuck shivers a little, allowing his tongue to dance with his.

"Mr. Lee, the next intern is he-" Jeno opens the door and freezes in shock, his hand holding the handle tightly. "I'll send them in later." Before any of two could react, he was out of the room as fast as he came in, a little shocked from the sight he witnessed, but a smirk adorned his lips nonetheless.

Donghyuck's eyes snap open at Jeno's voice and he looks towards the door only to see him gone. "Hyung, the- the intern is-"

"Jeno will send them in later." Mark mumbles by his mouth, his lips still not tired from moving along the other's, and he starts peppering small kisses all over Donghyuck's cheeks and jaw. Donghyuck's eyes shut by themselves in pleasure, his lashes sitting hotly on the apple of his cheeks as his head tilts back, giving access to Mark's mouth as it moves to his neck again.

"But-" With much difficulty, he manages to utter out a word only to be cut off by the young CEO, again.

"Shh, no one cares. Now stop talking and let me kiss you." And who is Donghyuck to decline.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> and the next intern never came in.
> 
>  
> 
> so like,,,,, how do u plug ur twt again i have no idea but uh. find me on @yutabffs on twt!


End file.
